


Fragile Wings

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairies, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: What if Grace was there to save Jessica? (AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com) prompt 'au: fairytale'. 
> 
> With special thanks to michaelssw0rd for helping me brainstorm this.

Grace is flitting about the park one day when she sees a human male attempting to tear the wings off another fairy's back. She darts over and sprinkles sleeping dust on his head. He slumps onto a bench, falling into the land of nod. The blonde fairy he was hurting has flown away, but when Grace looks around, she sees she is watching her, half-hidden behind a tree. Grace waves at her, smiling reassuringly.

At first the blonde vanishes from sight, alarmed to be confronted by one of her own kind, but then she slowly reappears, peeking around the tree branches and blushing shyly.

She is very beautiful. She wears a pale pink flowing dress, with dainty shoes to match. 

 _Are you alright?_ Grace projects.

The telepathic response is _I am now. Thank you for saving me._  

 _You're very welcome. My name's Grace._ Grace doesn't go any closer. She lets the other come to her, or fly away forever, if that is her wish. 

 _I'm Jessica_.

_Can I escort you somewhere? Back home?_

Jessica hesitates.  _I...I don't think I have one, now._

Grace's heart goes out to her. A fairy cannot survive more than a day without their wings. It really is very fortunate that she happened to be here at the right time.  _Would you like to stay at mine? I have space._

 _Does nobody live with you?_  Jessica is still clinging to a tree branch, her wings beating more slowly. She's not hiding again.

 _No, it's just me._ Grace assures her.

 _Alright. Lead the way_.

Grace beams, taking off into the sky. Jessica follows her at a slower pace, and by the time they're nearing Grace's home, Jessica is floating barely inches off the ground, her feet dragging. She seems exhausted. Grace doubles back to help her, and Jessica lets her take her arm, flying side by side for support.

Inside, Grace makes tea. Jessica drinks a cup, drifting off to sleep. Grace settles a blanket over her and then returns to her study to continue a painting.

A few hours later, Jessica wakes. They eat buttercup cakes and drink lemonade. Jessica smiles. She tells Grace she doesn't remember the last time she truly felt like smiling.

Over the coming days, her wings beat stronger, their color grows more vibrant.

Fairy wings can become weak and pale in a hostile environment. Jessica's were the palest Grace has ever seen. In a few short weeks, they become the brightest. Grace helps her look for a new home. It is close enough that Jessica comes over nearly every day to be with Grace, watch her paint, share in her laughter.

 

On the fall equinox, they go to the park and play at whipping fallen leaves into whirlwinds with their powers. Jess kisses her that day, and they live happily ever after.

 


End file.
